My very own Potter
by Fantony
Summary: From his dirty socks lying around the house to his snoring right after sex, all you've ever wanted to know about Harry from Draco's POV. HPDM slash, established relationship, set after HP7. Chapter 3 Fanmail
1. A little bit of mess

**Note: **_Share little moments of Harry and Draco daily life. HPDM slash. Draco's POV._

**Disclaimer: **_Those boys belong to Rowling, obviously. _

_**Please keep in mind that I'm French, hence the English mistakes!**__** ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>MY VERY OWN POTTER. <strong>

_**1. A little bit of mess**_

"Potter! I swear that if I find another one of your dirty socks lying around the house, I'll make you eat it!" I yell, holding the smelly piece of fabric in front of his face and grimacing in disgust.

How Harry Bloody Potter, the boy who lived and saved everyone's ass from the big villain, ended up sprawled across my sofa is a very long story I might tell you on a rainy boring day. Maybe the day I'll also tell you how that fucking idiot ended up kissing me last year, leaving behind a trail of crying fangirls and making a mess of my life. Or come to think of it, maybe I won't tell you anything. I'm quite the secretive kind of guy, you know?

"Draco, you're the one who urged me to move in with you, remember? That meant my socks too!"

He grins that stupid but yet irresistible grin of his and I have to fight the urge to smile too. I can't. I would lose all credibility and as a Malfoy, I can't let that happen.

"And you're the one who urged me to free all my house elves, remember?" I moan. "And for Merlin's sake, don't flatter yourself! I've never urged you to move in with me, Harry! I was just fed up with going to Grimmauld place every fucking day. You know I can't stand the place."

"Sure..." he says, and I can tell he's not convinced. At all. He stands up and looks at me straight in the eye. I hold my breath. Damn his emerald orbs! "It wouldn't be because you just couldn't live without me anymore, by any chance?" he teases, capturing my lips in a kiss that makes my icy shell melt like an ice-cream in the sun.

The sock slips out of my hand and falls onto the floor, next to the book he left there lying around open and face down, but I don't give a damn. Maybe a little bit of mess in my life isn't that bad, after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, of course! :)<strong>_

**Published on February 21. 2012**


	2. Warmth

_**2. Warmth**_

Alright, I'm perfectly aware that I'm gonna shatter the myth, but it is a fact, Harry Potter falls asleep right after sex.

Not that I would complain, I mean, I'm rather happy not to have to listen to him rambling on incessantly about how wonderful I am in bed (who can blame him though?), but the thing is that he snores heavily. Think of Hogwarts Express. That's peanuts compared to what I have to deal with. I can even hear him through my earplugs, which means I can't concentrate on my reading. It's the third evening in a row that I find myself reading the same five pages of _Hitchhiker__'s Guide to the__ Galaxy_ (and I don't care what you think about me reading a muggle book, okay? Fuck you.) without understanding a damn thing, and it's driving me mad.

I've tried everything! I've whistled, I've nudged him, I've even pinched his nose while covering his mouth with my hand (you'd be surprised at how long that git can actually go without breathing!), I've poured cold water over his face... Nothing seems to work! He just keeps on sleeping like a log and snoring like a troll having a bad cold.

Oh, I can hear you... _Why don't you just go and read on the couch?_ As if I hadn't thought of that a thousand times! And you know why I don't do it? Because I'm always so fucking cold, and Harry's always so fucking warm, and there's nothing like reading with my cold freezing feet stuck on him... that is, of course, if I could actually read... Damn you, Potter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! And thanks to "Two guns and a knife" for the review! :)<strong>_

**Published on February 23. 2012**


	3. Fanmail

_**3. Fan mail.**_

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?"

I winced in disgust as I saw him spill his tea all over the Daily Prophet at breakfast this morning.

"Have a look at that!" He yelled, showing me the front page.

I glanced at the newspaper.

"Merlin, what a terrible picture of you! You really look awful! I would sue them for that if I were you!"

"Draco, who cares about the picture?" he said not caring to hide his annoyance."Look at the title!"

"_HARRY POTTER, DEAD?"_ I read aloud. "Well, you seem pretty alive to me. Or at least you did when you screamed my name and asked for more last night," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes at me and I suppressed a laugh.

"Here, listen! _Several girls reported that the letters they'd sent to Harry Potter have been returned to them with a red 'Deceased' stamp, leaving them in tears_. How can that even happen? I always make it a point to reply to every single letter I receive, and I've had my owls redirected since I moved here last month so... Wait a minute! Draco, you don't have anything to do with that, by any chance?"

"Want me to make you another cup of tea?" I asked with a polite smile.

"Draco!"

I sighed and put my hands up in the air.

"Alright, I plead guilty!"

He looked at me intently, his eyes flashing angrily and sending _Avada Kedavra _green bolts of light at me. I gulped.

"But why would you do such a stupid thing?" he finally let out.

"Well, I really don't want you to end up with any of those girls. The world really doesn't deserve that you reproduce. One Potter is more than enough."

The truth is that I am extremely jealous and possessive, and I don't want anyone to steal him from me. But I can't tell him that, his ego's already too big. And I must admit he's kinda cute when he's fuming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for the reviews, fav' and alerts, they mean a lot to me! :)<strong>_

**Published on March.6th 2012**


End file.
